kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} ---- ---- IRC ^What the last section said.^ 02:21, January 27, 2014 (UTC)|normal=IRC?}} 04:25, February 7, 2014 (UTC)|zero= Be sure to check this Out!}} 04:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC)|hatnclogs=IRC? EDIT: Actually it's about a few things. Mars of destruction was one of them, and yes it was pathetic. I finished plastic nee-san about an hour ago, and I was debating whether or not to review it. Then I saw your review and my jaw dropped to the floor. Weird huh? Also, be sure to with FR a happy birthday! :D}} 05:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC)|momiji=I looked it up earlier, to see if she was in anything else I've seen, but alas.. no. But I did steal her name from your review yes. I just finished school days, so it will be awhile before I watch another crappy anime. EDIT: She hasn't been in much yet, Negima and it's other spinoffs/seasons/sequels have been a majority of her career. Yes I did read your music review! I liked the part where you had the DDA and the BAA clash xD Well I'm off to bed now, see ya later!}} 05:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC)|zexion=Hey! I haven't seen you around lately! What's up?}} 01:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC)|xemnas=Are you up for some IRC?}} 03:26, April 1, 2014 (UTC)|karin=I see you editing. IRC DUDE!!!}} 05:00, April 8, 2014 (UTC)|happy=I KNOW!!! :DDDDD I haven't quite gotten much down time yet, so I'll watch the new episode tomorrow!!}} This is gonna sound strange, but I need you to pick a number 1-5. 04:20, April 20, 2014 (UTC) 21:11, April 21, 2014 (UTC)|insane=Oh yeah.. Danganronpa... about that... I will let you know how it is when I update that section of my reviews. Which REALLY needs updating. Also tell Lore that I haven't gotten to it yet will be sure to mention her in my review.. so she had better watch out!}} 14:28, May 8, 2014 (UTC)|saber=I put both Danganronpa and Fairy Tail 2014 on my list now! I saw that you reviewed Psycho pass! Glad you liked it! :D }} 03:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC)|karin=I think I accidentally undid my edit on my phone. But prepare some tissues for Anohana. I'm looking forward to the 2nd season and movie too! I kinda want to play the Danganronpa PSP game first, but I don't have a PSP so I'm just gonna watch the anime.}} IRC Affiliation with Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki Hello. I'm the founder of this Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki and I was wondering if it would possible to establish an affiliation with Kingdom Hearts wiki. I'll prove a link just so know which wiki I'm referring to. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear from you soon. ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 23:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) The date for today 13:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC)|excited=Hey LA~ *comes in with a cake* ♪Happy Birth-♪ *Slips on the spot where the old cake was and drops my cake* Oops. Well, happy birthday! I'll make you a new cake later. :D}} 10 days l8r... RTD stumbles upon the wiki again... He want's to talk to some one... Looks at LA's userpage... Looks at her (Or his, damn FR's shananigans! Always confusing me!) birthday date... OhOh... I forgot... To make it up to you... FF13 STYLE PRESENT!!!!!!!!!! *Leaves the present in the empty room and slips on the two 10 day old cake remnants on the floor. Falls off the window but doesnt get hurt since the room is on the 1st floor. Goes off to the walkthrough playground to find no one playing. Starts finishing off his Re:coded walkthrough.* Positions LegendAqua, are there any other positions here in this wikia such as being a Bureaucrat, a Rollback, or a Chat Moderator or something like that? By the way JemCel03 here, I was a former fanatic of this wiki and just as its namesake, its games as well, and stays a lot. You can contact me in PvZ wiki, JemCel03 (talk) 03:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Link! Featured Article I think you're in charge of the FA and FM for next month. Also, how've ya been? It's been awhile since we've chatted. 05:13, May 23, 2014 (UTC) 06:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC)|normal=A fight between you and Lore is a good birthday present in my opinion. Need to see more of her more often ;) }} Wait, Lore is a GIRL? How did I miss this information? 11:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) "Need to see more of her..." Maybe I just read that wrong. :P 12:54, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Interview Time!!! Code Code 18:30, June 24, 2014 (UTC)|happy= *''How did you come across it?'' Actually I think I found it first in your reviews, and I watched the first episode, but it was really confusing so I dropped it for a bit until one of my other friends wanted to watch it with me, and we pulled through it together. I ended up loving it! *''How was the whole experience?'' Like I said, I loved it! R2 kinda messed with things a bit, but the ending was WONDERFUL! The only thing I didn't like was the amount of fanservice in it. *''Was all the hype set it outself for?, or was it too overhyped to the point of it being overrated?'' I didn't hear much hype when I first watched it, so I don't really know. But the show is worth the watch. *''Plot twists?, good, bad, great?'' Some were good, but other ones (looking at you R2!) sacrificed story just for drama. One of my favorites was when (Spolier) Lelouch found out that he couldn't control his Geass and accidentally used it on Princess Euphemia and screwed just about the entire country. *''Fav character?'' Probably Lelouch. I usually go for the comic relief side characters, but I loved his smarts. He reminded me of Light Yagami from Deathnote. *''Least favourite character?'' Nina. She was annoying. >_> She only had one good scene, and that was in the Wonderland OVA. Hope that was in time! Speaking of Code Geass, Arakada just did a review of it. EDIT: Also, could you like to come up with 3 or 4 riddles for the magazine? If you're too lazy/buzy, could I steal some of the ones from the PA/QAA?}} Hello there LA LA LA LA LA 16:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneAngry= 20 animes?!? That's...a lot... No wonder I see your name everywhere... How do you find time to watch all of themmmm??? We've not had much communication with each other, have we? xD You should hear all the wonderful things Chain has said to me about you... You really are held in high esteem! Although, I think Lore is the one that is liked more... Be careful LA! }}